


126 grams of sugar

by aritza



Series: cherry cola [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, M/M, boys taking care of each other, its all fluff, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: Hajime runs his family’s mom-and-pop store, while simultaneously a full time college student, meaning he has no life whatsoever.Oikawa is a regular, while simultaneously an asshole, who has a penchant for drinking gratuitous amounts of cherry cola.





	126 grams of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to cherry cola by kuwanda

“Iwaizumi-san, he’s asking for you again.”

Kunimi poked his head from outside their small break room. Hajime peeked outside the rectangular window. An increasingly familiar lanky figure stood in front of the cashier, holding three bottles of cherry cola. Hajime sighed, a long, exasperated, ‘you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me’ kind of sigh. 

The man outside, who, Hajime noted, was currently wearing a shirt that said ‘wish you were weird’ with brightly colored alien heads around it, had begun frequenting Haime’s shop a week ago; always coming in at exactly 4 in the afternoon, buying at least two cherry colas, and staying in the shop to drink and annoy Hajime to his wits end. 

Today was apparently no different. 

Hajime exited their back room and mentally prepared himself for-

“Iwa-chan!”, the familiar shameless lilt interrupted Hajime’s train of thought. 

“Shittykawa, what do you want?”, Hajime grunted. 

Oikawa Tooru tilted his head to the side, in a way that made Hajime’s insdes bubble. “Is that how you treat a paying customer, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime uncrossed his arms and pointed to the sign behind his head, that said in big, bold letters, ‘WE REFUSE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE.’

Oikawa only grinned wider. “Yeah, but Iwa-chan’s not gonna kick me out. He likes having me around too much.”

“I think that soda is getting to your head and making you delusional.”, Hajime grabbed one of the bottles and inspected it, “Forty-two grams of sugar, and multiply that by three. That’s more than 120 grams of sugar.”

“126 to be exact, Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa stuck his tongue out of the corner of mouth.

_ Adorable _ , Hajime thought, but he quickly cursed himself for how quickly he was succumbing to Oikawa’s charms. 

Hajime glared at him, trying to cover up the hammering beat of his heart . “No. I’m not allowing you to buy that and ruin your internal organs.”

Oikawa looked like he was in disbelief, blinking his large brown eyes in a confused manner. 

Hajime took his chance and gathered the three bottles and returned them into the cooler with the rest of the sugar water. He walked to the other side of his shop, picking up small healthy snacks along the way and finally getting what he was looking for. He grabbed the small package and returned to the register. Oikawa, finally coming to his senses on what just happened, began whining.

“Iwa-chan! Not my cherry cola! What am I gonna drink now?”

“Water, like a healthy person.” Hajime dropped the bags of rice crackers and banana chips onto the counter, and started ringing them up. He also grabbed two bottles of water. 

“What’s that?” Oikawa pointed to the small package.

“Milk bread. My mom’s recipe. It’s for your sweet tooth.”

“Never had milk bread. Is it any good?”, Hajime almost had a heart attack to Oikawa’s words. 

“ _ Never _ . As in you’ve never tried it?”

“Nope.”, Oikawa popped the ‘p’ and leaned over the table. 

Hajime finished bagging the items and Oikawa held the two ¥1000 bills. 

Hajime shook his head, and held out the bag. “On the house. Try to eat healthier, yeah?”

“Iwa-chan! No! I’m not taking that food if you don’t take my money.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow at Oikawa and put the bag in Oikawa’s arms. “Take it, Oikawa. It’s on me. Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

Oikawa looked back and forth from the bag of snacks to Hajime. 

“Thank you.”

Hajime sent him a small grin. “Of course.”

Oikawa suddenly buried his face in the plastic bag in his arms. “Ah, Iwa-chan! I suddenly remembered I have homework to do. See you tomorrow!”

He left in a flurry, face still burrowed in banana chip bags and almost knocking over th magazine stand on the way out. 

Hajime was left in the quiet shop, alone to wonder if the tips of Oikawa’s ears were red or if it was just a trick of the light. 

 

(“Iwa-chan, where has milk bread been all my life? I’m going to have to make up for the twenty-one years I spent being a milk bread virgin and coming here every day and eating as much milk bread as possible.”

“You already come here everyday, dumbass.”)

 

**(Well, I’m just searching for the**

**Classic and the timeless**

**Oh, hey there, I think I found it)**

 

As a college student, Hajime had two states of being: tired and sleeping. As a college student who was majoring in biochemistry and basically running the family business, his states of being reduced to one, being perpetually tired. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi, sons of family friends who were third year high schoolers and worked part time at the store, told him to cut back and let them handle the store, while he studied for exam season, which was steadily creeping on him faster than he could cram. However, Hajime didn’t listen to the two, telling them not to worry about it and that he would be fine. 

As of right now, barely functioning with two hours of sleep after three days, he was definitely not fine. 

He sat in the chair behind the counter, the shop routinely empty around this time. He had his forehead against the cool countertop, eyes shut. He would cry if he had the energy to, because his professor was behind an absolute dick and assigning shit left to right, while having an exam worth 25% of their grade on Friday. Just five minutes, he promised himself. Five minutes and he’ll be up and ready to function like a normal human.

Hajime felt himself drift into slumber, when the chime on the door rung, signaling a customer. He groaned.

“Iwa-chan!”

An even louder groan escaped Hajime’s lips.

Hajime lifted his head off the countertop, which took much more effort than it should and looked at Oikawa and grunted as a greeting. 

“Iwa-chan, you look more horrid than usual. Are you okay?”, Oikawa’s eyes flickered with worry that Hajime was too exhausted to analyze. 

“College happened.”, Hajime concluded that it was too tiring to keep his head up, so he laid it back down, using his arms as a pillow.

“You go to college, Iwa-chan? What’s your major?”, Hajime turned to the side, so his cheek pressed down on the counter and watched Oikawa lean in, genuinely curious. 

“Biochem. Of course, I’m in college. As much as I love the shop, I can’t work here forever.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up. “Iwa-chan is a smarty pants hiding behind a brutish facade, I see.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Hajime closed his eyes, unable to come up with a witty comeback. 

As he started drifting off again, Hajime felt hands on his shoulders, gentle, but strong, massaging into the tense muscle underneath his light blue button up. 

He grunted again, but not pushing Oikawa off. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna be a physical therapist one day, Iwa-chan, so I know what I’m doing, so now relax and sleep. I’ll watch the store.”

Hajime tried arguing, but Oikawa did know what he was doing and Hajime felt himself leaning into Oikawa's touch and slowly, finally, drifting off to sleep. 

“Thank you, Oikawa.” 

“Anytime.” 

Hajime felt calloused fingers comb through his hair and rub at the space between his eyebrows. He fell asleep to sound of a voice telling him something about premature wrinkles. 

 

**(He my cherry cola**

**He gonna keep me sober**

**Let me keep you closer)**

 

“Iwaizumi-san, you seem like you’re in a good mood.”, Kindaichi told him as he hummed while restocking the shelves of milk bread (because a certain someone would come in and buy six packs a day). 

“Yeah, you can say that.” 

His thoughts were filled with gentle hands, chocolate eyes, and wispy hair. Legs that stretched for miles and smiles that could power cities with its brightness. Laughs, not the fake, forced ones, but ones that rung through the tiny shop, making Hajime feel like they were in their own tiny world filled with cherry cola and milk bread. 

He wondered on what it would be like to kiss that smug smile off of his lips. He wanted to go home to him. He wanted to wake up to that familiar ‘Iwa-chan.’ He wanted to make him laugh, to make him happy. He wanted to take care of him. He wanted to watch weird alien movies with that idiot. 

So yes, Hajime was in a good mood, because of the person called Oikawa Tooru. 

God, was he a goner. 

 

This routine was deeply engraved into their schedules now. Oikawa would come to the shop and they would just hang out, talking and sometime snacking on milk bread and cola (much to Hajime’s dismay). Sometimes classes would be too much for one of them and they would talk a nap in each other’s presence. Other times they would study together, a comfortable silence in between them. They just fit together as if the two were always meant to find each other. 

 

**(If it’s not you,**

**Then it won’t do)**

 

Oikawa stopped showing up.

Hajime didn’t know why, but for the last six days there was no sign of the alien loving idiot. It drove Hajime mad. What if something happened to the dumbass? Where was he? Was he avoiding Hajime? Did he do something wrong? Hajime couldn’t recall anything he said or done to scare away the other. 

He was worrying out of his mind, and Kunimi and Kindaichi had noticed and forced him to sit down and sleep in the break room because with classes, the store , and Oikawa currently missing in action, he was getting less sleep than usual, which is virtually none. 

Hajime leaned over the counter, the clock in the store striking 4. If it was a normal day, Oikawa would be strolling through the door, calling out ‘Iwa-chan!’, and picking up a package of milk bread. His gut twisted. Where was he? 

He sighed, a long, ‘I-miss-him kind of sigh. The bell on the door chimed. Hajime’s head shot up, his heart rate skyrocketing.

Yet, he quickly deflated once again when he saw that two tall men, one fair-haired and the other with curly dark locks, walked into the shop. Not Oikawa. 

He forced a smile onto his face as he greeted the two, but even with his efforts his voice fell flat. 

The two walked around, or at least pretend to walk around because every time Hajime looked away, from the corner of his eyes he saw the two stare at him and whisper to each other. 

He caught a few bit of their conversation. 

“I don’t blame him…”

“...needs to get his shit straight...”

They picked up three bottles of cherry cola and brought them over to the counter. The taller of the two, the one with the defined eyebrow, smirked at him.

“Do you guys sell milk bread by any chance?”, Eyebrows said. 

Hajime nodded, his gut twisting at the sight of the cola and bread, instantly reminded of Oikawa. 

When did he become so fucking sentimental? 

They paid and just before they exited the store Pink-Hair turned around and said, “Nice meeting you, Iwaizumi.”

Something about those two irked Hajime. He looked down, realizing he wasn’t wearing a name badge, seemingly to have forgotten it on his hurry to from his classes. 

What the actual fuck. 

 

The shop closes at 9, and Kindaichi usually closes, but today he was out because of cold, so Hajime cleaned the shop, making sure everything we in its place and finally left. That day had been strange and quiet, nobody to tease or make fun of. 

As he locked up shop, a cough sound behind him. 

He turned and there in a rumpled sweater and jeans stood Oikawa Tooru. 

A soft, smile decorated his face, but something was different about it. It held  certain hesitation that was unfamiliar on Oikawa’s face. 

“Hi Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime felt a rush of emotions, happiness, anger, worry, relief. 

He somehow managed to get out, “Where were you?”

Oikawa tangled his fingers together. “I just need to think about something for a while. Needed to be alone for awhile.” 

“Oh.”

Oikawa nodded and scratched the back of his neck. 

Hajime looked at him, hating the awkwardness between them. “Did I do something? I’m sorry if I did.”

Oikawa suddenly reached out, eyes wide. “No! No, you did nothing. I just really had to think something through. I was just…”

Hajime watched Oikawa, how worn down he looked as if he didn’t sleep for days. His clothes were wrinkled and is sweater had a dark stain on the hem. Somehow, Oikawa pulled it off and was still beautiful. 

He felt his gut twist, and he feel this mouth move before he could stop it. 

“Oikawa, would you like to go out with me?”

“Hajime, I like you a lot and would you like to go have dinner with me?”

Oikawa’s words spilled out, overlapping his own. 

They stared at each other. Oikawa’s face slowly broke into a smile, eyes glistening in the moonlight.

“Iwa-chan, dammit. I was trying to get the courage to confess to you for almost a week, and you ruin it by confessing to me!” 

Hajime still couldn’t process what happened. Oikawa liked him back. Oikawa Tooru like  _ him _ . Holy shit. 

“I’d love to go to dinner with you, dumbass.”

Oikawa stared at him, a weird expression on his face. “I’d like to go out with you, too, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime smiled, lacing their fingers together as if they were fit to go together, like pieces of a puzzle. Like cherry cola and milk bread. 

 

**(Before you I was drowning way deep in this fountain**

**Pulled me to the surface, no way I deserve this)**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mattsun and makki's convo went like this:  
> "damn i don't blame him for being so whipped because damn now THAT is a specimen"  
> "he needs to get his shit straight befor ei go over there and ask him out because DAMN those arms could pick me up any day."
> 
>  
> 
> AHHH hope you guys like it!!!!! i seriously put this out in like tw hours and idk tell me how you guys feel about it  
> note i have never tasted milk bread and cherry cola together so I have no idea if they taste ood together if you have tell me about it on my tumblr @so-langelo


End file.
